Jean-Pierre Lapin
Jean-Pierre Lapin '''(西園信助, Nishizono Shinsuke''' en japonés) también conocido como J.P. Es uno de los personajes principales de Inazuma Eleven GO. Es un jugador del Raimon y Earth Eleven. Es un gran amigo del protagonista Arion Sherwind. Lleva el dorsal número 5 cuando es Defensa y el dorsal número 20 cuando es Portero. Historia Inazuma Eleven GO﻿ Su primera aparición es en el episodio 3, donde conoce por casualidad a Arion Sherwind. Inmediatamente, se hacen amigos.' J.P' acompañó a Arion a su casa y se sorprendió de lo bonita que era, jugó con Spoter, el perro de Arion y habló con Silvia Woods. Más tarde se unió al Raimon, pero antes tuvo que pasar una dura prueba de acceso junto a Arion, en la que el capitán Riccardo Di Rigo no se lo puso nada fácil. Al final, tanto Arion como''' J.P''' entraron en el Raimon. Es uno de los pocos jugadores del Raimon que jugaba en serio al fútbol, sin seguir las órdenes del Sector Quinto. 'J.P' se propuso crear su propia técnica, y en el episodio 14, con la ayuda de sus compañeros, lo consiguió, nombrádola como Salto Incandescente. En el episodio 31, después de ganarle al Instituto Kirkwood, Samguk Han está preocupado por que no hay un portero suplente y dice que J.P sería ideal. Hace su debut como portero en el episodio 35, en la segunda mitad Sangoku pide a Jude que lo sustituya como portero. Demuestra que es un gran portero ya que despejó 3 tiros del Instituto Espejismo, aunque Aitor le dijo que un portero tiene que usar las manos debido a que él no las usaba. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Aparece andando por el Raimon, Arion va a preguntarle sobre el club de fútbol, parecía que se acordaba, pero dice que es miembro del club de tenis de mesa. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Como no llega a entrar al equipo del Inazuma Japón solo se le ve asistiendo a los partidos que juega su mejor amigo Arion Sherwind. Después de que Shinsei Inazuma Japón ganara las clasificatorias del FFIV2, él y Silvia esperan a Arion en su casa. Al llegar, notan que Arion no estaba nada contento. Cuando Arion les cuenta la verdad sobre el torneo y sobre el Gran Celesta Galaxy, J.P le dice que también quiere ir. Al día siguiente, él y Arion intentaron convencer a Kuroiwa para que lo fichara pero lo rechaza. Después de que llega el resto del equipo del Raimon empiezan a jugar un partido amistoso contra el Earth Eleven. Cuando llegó el momento de la "Despedida" J.P de alguna manera, logra infiltrarse en el Galaxy Notes sin que se dieran cuenta. Cuando despegó, solo Aitor se dió cuenta que él no estaba y después, se ve que se había escondido en la cocina. Durante el viaje, los chicos notan que hay un polizón, se van a investigar y cuando lo encuentran, J.P se disculpa por el alboroto y después intentó convencer otra vez a Kuroiwa y esta vez lo acepta. Después de llegar a planeta Sandorius y de investigar el lugar, él junto con Arion, Tetsukado, Matatagi y Kusaka son acorralados por unos habitantes de dicho planeta y les reta a una pachanga. Cuando la pachanga es interrumpida, J.P se dá cuenta que debe esforzarse todavía más, ya que por su propia cuenta, logró unirse al equipo. Apariencia Viste con el uniforme del Raimon, renovado a un color azul más vivo que el de hace 10 años. Tiene los ojos marrones y el cabello de color castaño verdoso. Siempre lleva puesta una banda como la de Mark Evans (pero azul celeste) ceñida a su cabeza. Por la forma que tiene de pelo se parece a un conejo, de ahí su apellido Lapín que en francés es conejo. Nombres en otros Idiomas Técnicas ﻿Anime *Archivo:tiro.gif Salto Incandescente *Archivo:regate.gif Pases Volantes *Archivo:atajo.gif Puño Incandescente *Archivo:atajo.gif Taikoku Ouka (Mixi Max con Ryuubi) *Archivo:bloqueo.gif Defensa Propulsada (con Aitor) Videojuegos |-|IE GO= *Archivo:tiro.gif Salto Incandescente *Archivo:regate.gif Pases Volantes *Archivo:bloqueo.gif Defensa Propulsada *Archivo:atajo.gif Mano Celestial |-|IE GO 2= Normal *Archivo:atajo.gif Parada Ardiente *Archivo:atajo.gif Puño Incandescente *Archivo:atajo.gif Manos Infinitas *Archivo:bloqueo.gif Defensa Propulsada Mixi Max con Ryuu Gentoku *Archivo:atajo.gif Taikoku Ouka *Archivo:talento.gif Parada Plus 30 |-|IE GO 3= *Archivo:atajo.gif Parada Ardiente *Archivo:atajo.gif Puño Incandescente *Archivo:atajo.gif Manos Infinitas *Archivo:atajo.gif Cohete Galáctico |-|IE GO Strikers 2013= *Archivo:tiro.gif Salto Incandescente *Archivo:regate.gif Pases Volantes *Archivo:atajo.gif Puño Incandescente (Normal y Armadura) *Archivo:atajo.gif Taikoku Ouka (Mixi Max con Ryuu Gentoku) *Archivo:bloqueo.gif Defensa Propulsada (con Aitor o Arion) *Archivo:atajo.gif Parada Ardiente *Archivo:atajo.gif Manos Infinitas Tácticas *Pases Volantes Espíritu Guerrero *Protector de la Tierra, Atlas Mixi Max *Liu Bei Curiosidades *﻿Es muy parecido a un conejo, debido a su altura y su capacidad de saltar alto. **Sin embargo, en el doblaje español, su apellido significa "conejo" en francés, lo que hace referancia a su parecido físico con dicho animal. *thumb|138px|JP y su miximaxAl igual que otros personajes tiene una banda en la cabeza muy parecida a la de Mark. Mark era portero y ahora J.P también lo es. *Sus uniformes de portero pertenecen a la 2ª equipación del Raimon y Earth Eleven. *Se demostró en el capítulo 37 que es un buen portero, porque que en un entrenamiento consiguió parar casi todos los tiros de su equipo y de Duke. *Tiene los mismos dorsales que Darren. *Cuando está en modo mixi-max su banda se cambia a una banda blanca con rayas. *En el Episodio 31 de Chrono Stone, demuestra ser un experto en los dinosaurios. *En el Anime y en Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013, es junto con Arion los únicos personajes en aprender técnicas de cada posición. *Es uno de los porteros más lentos en reaccionar junto a Samguk Han ya que muchos otros personajes realizan sus tecnicas y estos no alcanzan a reaccionar. *Su método de hacer la armadura espiritual es muy lenta. *Se lleva bien con Tetsukado Shin. Imágenes ,k-.gtythyt.jpg 86wrelogrtythyhy.jpg buitlhghy.jpg efregtrvgftrgftr.jpg grddhftyt.jpg grhtyhyt.jpg gtf.jpg kjñbvgbfghtgt.jpg|jean-pierre parando un tiro con su armadura kuilklolo.jpg ñfrevggtrhtyh.jpg reo´rejrégtrgtrgt.jpg rggtrthth.jpg rgthtrt.jpg sdk.lgrehthhy.jpg udskfñilth htryt.jpg ulregrthhyt.jpg uygnm uumju.jpg yjjyyjhjyhjyujyuiulo.jpg ythytyuyu.jpg Shinsuke_Mixi_Maxed.png buttobi punch.png shinsukenishizono.jpg Celebrando victoria.jpg Arion en casa.jpg Inazuma.Eleven.GO.600.1447196.jpg Tenma shinsuke.jpg Shinsuke restrained CS.png Tenma yShinsuke.jpg Shinsuke as defender GO 28 HQ.png Shinsuke Armed TCG.png Shinsuke (portero).jpg Shinsuke Armed trying to stop Shoot Command 07 CS 16 HQ.png 123px-ShinsukeFeudalOutfit.jpg Kariya y shinsuke.jpg 212px-Wondaba&Shinsuke.jpg SHINSUKE Y TENMA.png 212px-ShinsukeTryingToFuseWithHisKeshinCS7HD.PNG SHINSUKE (2).png 1 (48).jpg IGS-10-004.jpg IG-09-024.PNG SHINSUKE 3!.jpg|Shinsuke Gorukeeper Episodio 35 Trailer 30.png|Shinsuke Trailer 30 (Galaxy) Carta Shinsuke.PNG|Shinsuke TCG Galaxy Shinsuke injured.png|Shinsuke lesionado Shinsuke telling Minaho that clears the ball.png|Shinsuke diciendo a Minaho que despeje el balón Shinsuke trying to turn on the system of the Black Room.png|Shinsuke intentando encender la Black Room Shinsuke angry to Ibuki.png|Shinsuke enfadado con Ibuki MIXI MAX Shinsuke 5.jpg|Shinsuke Mixi-Max Shinsuke looking thanked Tetsukado.png Shinsuke and Tetsukado locked.png|Shinsuke y Tetsukado atrapados en la Black Room Shinsuke sad because he isn't the Gorukeeper.png|Shinsuke triste porque no es el Portero en el entrenamiento FGD.png thumb|J.P. parando un tiro con su armadura personificada Mixi Max Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 1 (1).PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 2.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 3.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 4.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 5.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 6.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 8.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 9.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 10.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 11.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 12.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 13.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 14.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 15.PNG Mixi Trans Shinsuke_Mixi_Trans_with_Ryuu_Gentoku_CS_26_HQ_1.PNG Shinsuke_Mixi_Trans_with_Ryuu_Gentoku_CS_26_HQ_2.PNG Shinsuke_Mixi_Trans_with_Ryuu_Gentoku_CS_26_HQ_3.PNG Shinsuke_Mixi_Trans_with_Ryuu_Gentoku_CS_26_HQ_4.PNG Shinsuke_Mixi_Trans_with_Ryuu_Gentoku_CS_26_HQ_5.PNG Shinsuke_Mixi_Trans_with_Ryuu_Gentoku_CS_26_HQ_6.PNG Shinsuke_Mixi_Trans_with_Ryuu_Gentoku_CS_26_HQ_7.PNG Shinsuke_Mixi_Trans_with_Ryuu_Gentoku_CS_26_HQ_8.PNG Vídeos thumb|left|300px Categoría:Principal Categoría:Inazuma Eleven GO Categoría:Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Jugador Categoría:Defensa Categoría:Portero Categoría:Raimon (GO) Categoría:Usuarios del Mixi Max Categoría:Chrono Storm Categoría:Equipo 03 de El Dorado Categoría:Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Categoría:Elemento Tierra Categoría:Nuevo Inazuma Japón (Película) Categoría:Personajes